Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 05 - Never Split The Party
Opening Text Tech issues negated any opening, text. I'm sure that the opening text simply thinks that this is one more way that the show is attempting to kill it off. When Last We Met When last we met, the Krag Krew was split after a terrifying surge of magic scattered them through the forest in a blind panic. To make matters worse, the wolves were closing in and Kimbulton and Quigley found themselves surrounded, with little hope of survival. ''Leera'''' chasing after a panicked Krag made a decision to leave him to his own devices when she heard the distant sounds of battle threatening her friends. Alex overcame the magic that sent her fleeing into the forest and she too turned back towards the battle.'' But would they arrive before their companions were torn apart by the vicious lycnathropes that threatened them? The answer turned out to be yes, but barely. ''Leera'''' kept the skies and used her healing magic to help Quigley from being overwhelmed, though Alex tried'' best to find a position suited to her roguish talents. '' Meanwhile Quigley found it difficult to find his feet as to mean and wiry wolves worked in tandem to keep him on the ground. Kimbulton faced off against a larger threat but one that he would normally have had no trouble tackling. However, his lack of silver weapons became a problem as he rained blow after blow against his tough opponent and barely scratched his tough hide. '' Finally, the wolves were brought low but they weren't out of the woods yet. They knew with more wolves hunting them that they would have to move quickly to avoid being overwhelmed. Still they needed information, so they risked a few minutes to question the dead using Alex's Deathmask. The answers they received were cryptic and confusing but there was little time to ponder. They used the second power of the mask to disguise Alex as one of the dead lycanthropes and made for the caves with Leera and Quigley posing as prisoners. At the caves they gained entry and found themselves in a tricky position. Quigley and Leera were tossed into a holding pen with other prisoners, while Alex was turned away by the other vicious and violent prone werewolves in the den. Kimbulton used his stealth and found another entrance to make his way to where Quigley and Leera were being held. That is where we join you now. Kimbulton looking down at the prisoners with the trapdoor to the holding pen open. The sounds of a vicious and angry lycanthrope approaching from the tunnels and Alex is nowhere to be seen because she has left the caves and is hoping that some other plan will present itself before it's too late. But our first concern is with Krag who is alone in the forest at an obvious site of a recent bloody battle. You see three corpses. None you recognize but no sign of your friends. What do you do? Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Sponsors & Prizes * Game of Thrones Tarot Cards - WinterIsComing.net * 41 Eligible Shares. * Winner rolled by Krag. * Winner of the Dog Might Fire and Ice Dice Box was announced. * See the Sponsors & Discount Codes page for the latest discounts. Trivia * * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 2 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 2 Category:Kimbulton Episodes - Dragons and Things